Usuario discusión:Bloomdanix
frame ¡Hola Bloomdanix, bienvenido(a) a The King of Fighters Wiki! Te agradecemos mucho por contribuir en el sitio, específicamente, por tu edición en Zero (Original). Por favor, si tienes alguna duda puedo ayudarte con lo más básico, de esta forma puedes contribuir y ayudar al sitio, solo deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Csuarezllosa (Discusión) 00:47 4 feb 2012 Hola Permiteme presentarme Soy Peach Asamiya, y he estado revisando el wiki (Recientemente me di cuenta que existia xP) y veo que ninguno de los Administradores esta activo y te consulte a ti por las siguientes causas: *Veo que estas muy activo *Eres de mi pais (Asi es yo tambien soy Mexicana) *Veo que te gusta KOF y el Winx Club, tambien Crash xP Y quisiera saber si tu no sabes cuando piensan regresar? Otra cosa aprovechando esto. Quisieras ser mi wikiamigo? Princess Peach Asamiya Toadstool' ' 07:12 4 dic 2012 (UTC) Okas ya te registre como Amiguito xO, La verdad es que aveces me da miedito editar xP, no se si me puedes ayudar con ese problema (Por ejemplo en un wiki nuevo para mi, ejemplo este :B) Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 19:07 4 dic 2012 (UTC) OK, si me hace falta algo puedes corregir el parrafo endings y el de Controversia Enseguida me conecto :B Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 20:50 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Enserio Sorry, me desconecte por que mi Pc no se que tiene se traba cada como 20 min y me obliga a cerrar todas las ventanas, esoy en el chat si me nesecitas :B Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 21:14 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Oye tu como pronuncias ´´kyo kusunagi´´? *Esque yo aveces lo pronuncio asi: Kaio Kusunayi *O si no como esta: Kio Kusunaji. Y Tu? Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 21:26 11 dic 2012 (UTC) Ok, lo pronuncio como la segunda que meahs dicho 21:29 11 dic 2012 (UTC) Esque de casualidad de la vida le puse kyo a mi perrito, Xd, y debes tratar de dejarme los msj en mi discucion? Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 22:45 11 dic 2012 (UTC) Oye no sabes si hay una plantilla de Strickers? , y no crees que deberiamos crear los equipos de kof, a mi me parece buena idea :B Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 00:11 15 dic 2012 (UTC) Oye creo que me bloquearon ._. Esque queira editar mi perfil de seccion, y salio un msj de que fui bloqueada, y luego edite el perfil completo y si me dejo hacerlo, pero aparece que mi bloqueo terminara el 13 de Marzo de 2013, la pregunta es que hago, si no he hecho vandalismo o spam .______________________. Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 16:12 19 dic 2012 (UTC) sssss...no hiciste spam, pero no has hecho vandalismo. yo digo que tengo que decirle a Bola sobre esto, a mi se me hace que te andan culpando de esto. A mi me bloqueaban POR LO MISMO cuando estaba haciendo la guia de Highjack. Pero despues ya me la quitaron. No se que estara pasando, el usuario ke te bloqueo te anda inculpando. Saludos 16:15 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Se, conosco un user de wikia que ERA mi amigo, pero seguimos tenoendo contacto. Le escribire sobre esto ._. Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 16:17 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Sorry Esuqe accidentalmente borre el msj por que se me hiso muy largo, me podrias enviar de nuevo tu respuesta XD? Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 16:15 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Te explique por que te an bloqueado, a mi se me hace que alguien anduvo vandalizando en las wikis inculpandote a ti 16:17 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Peach no esta tu registro de bloqueo ya puedes editar, es que al parecer ALGUIEN trarto de vandalizar mi cuenta y la tuya. 16:19 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Si es lo que estaba viendo, apenas le hiba a enviar el msj a wikia... Iba a probar editando un seccion y ya, esque entre a un navegador nuevo y decia que estaba BLOQUEADA, pero ya bueno ya paso, otra cosa, Dany puedes decirme Yaz si quieres n_n Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 16:23 19 dic 2012 (UTC) oki doki ya paso, calmada no ce quien estara en los bloqueos por mi el que te bloqueo anda buscando al culpable 16:25 19 dic 2012 (UTC) ola como estas te gustas shermie sergio Blog :P Hola Dany, esque estaba por el wiki y vi un blog. y tecnicamente no tiene nada, no crees que es algo, emmm, basura?, que se puede hacer ._.? Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 17:08 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Se puede borrar el blog perolo malo es que no poseo poderes de administracion para borrar articulos de blog 17:46 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Si ya se :B, oye acerca de eso de admin, no podemos ir a wikia central y pedir que te den como Burocrata/Admin, No crees, a y aprovecho, recuerda dejarme los msj en MI discucion, ok? Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 17:51 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Eso pensaba ir a hablar con bola el lider de Wikia y explicarle de la wiki KOF, le digo que la wiki la dejaron abandonada todos los administardores y mejor que me den como Burocrata asi ya no habra ploblemas 17:59 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Pensabas que ya no vas a ir o que ._. , Si esta bien que el burocrata, ya que es el que da los cargos al wiki :P, yo alomejor voy cuando acabe deeditar mi perfil :B Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 18:05 21 dic 2012 (UTC) 2001 Oye estaba por la web y me encontre con esta pag, esta bien que agregue las imagenes esque estan el jap:B http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/kof2001/fra_team.html Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 18:11 21 dic 2012 (UTC) OK tambien serviran de algun modo. 18:17 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Imagen Oye tengo dos tipos dime cual pongo :P Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 18:49 21 dic 2012 (UTC) kof2001_team_img01.jpg|Tipo 1 kof2001_chara_k01.gif|Tipo 2 ambos 18:50 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Oka :P, tambien hay de la 2002 :P, si quieres ayudarme o dejarmelo a mi (Please lo 2 xp) ok 19:32 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Y tambien 2002 Tambien en contre una de 2002 (Yo creo que la mas popular si es que me entiendes XD) Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 20:34 21 dic 2012 (UTC) asi es asamiya, puedes poner las imagenes del KOf 20:56 21 dic 2012 (UTC) See, pero ya te dije que me llames yaz :P Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 21:14 21 dic 2012 (UTC) OK 22:13 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Logros Oye como yo NUNCA he llegado a los maximos puntos de wikia, apoca hay mas logors a tu nivel ._. Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 00:23 22 dic 2012 (UTC) asi es llegue al primer lugar pero esos administardores no medaban ningun cargo, en este wiki tienen logros en la que yo voy GTA wiki ya no los tienen (Si los tuvieran estaba en el 46) depende como vas. es el gusto de estar contribuyendo una ves mas en el wiki 00:27 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Si pero no por los logros, tienes mas o menos asegurador un cargo, NO, fijate que no (te lo digo por que soy fundadora de un wiki XD), y me urge ir a wiki, creo que se lo voy a pedir a Benfutbal10 (o como se escriba XD) oki doki, pero cual wiki eres fundadora para saber de que wiki proviene, por cierto, esta firma que tienes como la haces jejej porque ya me duro con aquella que tengo 00:33 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Vengo de las wikis de mario, soy fundadora de Mario_Party_Wiki, Emm la firma la hise con Wiki tech, apenas que te conectes al chat y luego te platico como se hace:p, por cierto, Puedes tutearme (Con confianza XD), por cierto estu haciendo un dibujillo de Nameless en mi DA (al estilo Sonic) http://princessyazmine.deviantart.com/#/d5ouagw Disfrutalo, no me copies a Athena o.o (?) Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 01:50 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Proyectos Oye Dany, no seria buen hacer un proyecto?, estare en el chat si me nesecitas ;:P Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 19:48 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Que dirias si fuera Administradora/Burocrata? ._. Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 21:53 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Pues bien, yo digo que aunque no esten los administradores el jefazo tambien te nombrara, por cierto como creeas la firma en el wiki dash o algo asi 21:58 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Uy! Grax, conectate al chat y ahi te digo ok? Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 22:10 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Tu foto :p Oye te recomiendari que quites tu foto de perfil ._. Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 01:47 25 dic 2012 (UTC) kual 01:53 25 dic 2012 (UTC) En la que estas tu, en la camara ._. Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 02:42 25 dic 2012 (UTC) Lo del ADMIN Ya CASI me aceptan solo que tengo que atender que me conteste Link14 Sabe que wea xD. Por cierto mira mi msj de Bienvenida :P Hola Soy Peach Asamiya, te doy la bienvenida al wiki, , te informo que el wiki esta en un proceso de dilema, hacerme ami su nueva administradora, estarias de acuerdo?, en cualuiquier moment si se te presenta algo inoportuno o alguna pregunta, no dudes en consultarme, Chao! xd Padre si o no , Ok´no Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 03:16 28 dic 2012 (UTC) Ok esa mejor Peach, yo avise a bola de que tambien me acrediten como administrador ya que luce sin administracion 23:14 28 dic 2012 (UTC) A Bola?, suerte que te coneteste xD Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya de Nikaido' ' 00:33 29 dic 2012 (UTC) Muchas cosas :LOL: Oye Dany, conoces mugen? (si, verdad) bueno queria saber si sabes manejarlo, osea hacer persoanjes y esas cosas.... Ahora ya vistes mi perfil, esta RESHULO, te invito a aque lo veas se quien sabe aprendas mas cosas sobre mi :p Y tambien vota sobre que tal esta mi perfil ok? a Y luego te comentare otra cosa pero eso sera despueso xD Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya y Toadstool' ' 03:49 4 ene 2013 (UTC) *Si, asamiya se usarlo, para los personajes, stages entre varios, de hecho agregue a los personajes de KO mugen que esten relñaccionados *ya vi el perfil, mucho mas igual a la pagina principal, lastima que no podemos cambiarla, ya vote 00:53 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Portada La verdad es que si la podemos editar, pero de raiz (si te conectas al chat te explico) y pero si sabe hacer imagenes, podiras hacerme uno, y dime Yaz please :P Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya y Toadstool' ' 00:59 5 ene 2013 (UTC) ok 01:00 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Excelente, tambien modifique la plantilla de cumpleaños :lol: Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya y Toadstool' ' 01:01 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Lo de MUGEN Bueno si sabes quien es Malin (Sale eon KOF 2003 y XI) Podrias hacer un gif (personaje 3d) de ella? Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya y Toadstool' ' 01:54 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Blog Hola te invito a que votes en mi blog Usuario Blog:Peach Asamiya/Administracion URGENTE! Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya y Toadstool' ' 19:15 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Dani podrias votar otra ves xD en mi blog ._. Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya y Toadstool' ' 22:52 8 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola BD, ya comentaste en mi blog? Usuario Blog:Peach Asamiya/Administracion URGENTE!. Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya y Toadstool' ' 20:09 10 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola BD te invito a que te pongas unas userbox, son para que te identifiques con alguien o algo. Puedes ver mi perifl ahi hay unas, estoy haciendo tratando de hacer para todos los personajes y despues publicarlas en un blog Princesa Psiquica Patatica Peach Asamiya y Toadstool' ' 00:09 11 ene 2013 (UTC) Imagen Oye BD, sabes quien es la chica que esta despues de iori, ademas de Vice y Mature e.e thumb|Yagami Team en KOF Memorial Lv2 Virgen Pea ch Asamiya' ' 18:58 20 feb 2013 (UTC) Es Naomi Kokoro de la Saga KOF Memorial en este caso aparece en KOF memorial Lv2.-- 19:17 20 feb 2013 (UTC) Okay e.e Virgen Pea ch Asamiya' ' 19:20 20 feb 2013 (UTC) Equipos Oye BD, ¿Sabes cuales son los equipos de KOF Memorial? Soy Peach Asamiya' '¡Contáctme! 02:16 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Esos son los equipos: Esaka Team ,korea Team, Psycho Soldiers Team, Women Fighters Team, Yagami Team Fatal Fury Team, Ash Team, Outlaw Team (KOF Mlv2), Rikard Team (Solo hasta el Memorial), K Team y Boss Team-- 19:05 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Ok, tratare de incorporarlos a la lista de teams :B Soy Peach Asamiya' '¡Contáctame! 20:08 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola, quieres nominar unas canciones de kof para el chat? Entra aqui. Soy Peach Asamiya' '¡Contáctame! 20:09 13 mar 2013 (UTC) ok, pero como ze hace ya tambien tenia pensadas una mas que otra 20:12 13 mar 2013 (UTC) Claro, Edita la seccion de Musica 1° Jornada. Pones tu musica (Max 3), Y luego firmas. Soy Peach Asamiya' '¡Contáctame! 20:15 13 mar 2013 (UTC) Reversor. Holo BD, solo te avizo que eres reversor del wiki, es el que revierte ediciones con un solo clic, y tambien como ayudante del admin. Cualquier duda preguntame n.n Soy Peach Asamiya'¡Contáctame! 20:41 25 abr 2013 (UTC) gracias no hay ploblema 21:08 25 abr 2013 (UTC) mensaje Hola, solo te queria preguntar si tu eres Administrador del wiki. (salu2: Terry Hetfield) Al decir verdad, no soy reversor. Por el momento los administradores estan ausentes 18:12 4 jul 2013 (UTC) Quinto: Puede decirse de los poderes de los personajes 21:58 7 sep 2013 (UTC) 1 Hola que tal, sólo quería pasar a aclarar lo que pasó con la página de Benimaru Team, no tengo mucho tiempo de usar las wikias y también entré a este wiki apenas hace 5 días, así que quise contribuir creando una página de la lista de las faltantes, pero no tenía idea que era el mismo que el New Japan Team, así que no quiero que piensen que fue por molestar o por hacer vandalismo y me bloqueen, eso es todo, gracias por leer. :D Gengar96 (discusión) 00:39 12 dic 2013 (UTC)Gengar96 No hay problema, la puse para que se borrara ya que New Japan Team es el mismo 00:43 12 dic 2013 (UTC) Hola Bloomdanix, me gustaría pedirte si puedes eliminar ésta página por favor: http://es.kof.wikia.com/wiki/Andy_Yagami. No se quien la haya creado pero es obvio que fue sólo para molestar, yo lo haría pero no tengo idea de como hacerlo por eso le aviso a un administrador para que la elimine. Gracias :) Gengar96 (discusión) 22:34 4 ene 2014 (UTC)Gengar96 El muro Halleloo, cuanto tiempo, bueno el asunto es, (...) me llego la "idea" de meter el muro de mensajes, creo que me parece buena idea. pero necesito tu aprobación como reversor. No se si en algún wiki extra en el que contribuyas están, así que ya estarás a la idea. Espero tu opinión y respuesta. Duraznito Senpai 15:31 2 sep 2014 (UTC) Eso tambien digo del muro, puedes ponerlo. 16:58 2 sep 2014 (UTC)